1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to memory access monitoring (MAM), and more particularly to a system and method for MAM implemented for reducing memory latency.
2. Description of Related Art
Compilers are typically used for optimizing software applications. Known optimization techniques include loop optimizations, inlining, software-pipelining, etc.
No known system or method implements MAM for such optimizations. Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for MAM implemented for reducing memory latency.